


Fools in Your Garden

by itsallaboutflowermetaphors



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Han Solo (Mentioned) - Freeform, Kylux Titleception, Leia Organa (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Rey (Star Wars; mentioned), garden party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors
Summary: Ben and Armitage are sitting on the porch of Ben’s tree house, their feet dangling off the edge, as far away from all the people as possible. Leia doesn’t allow Ben to disappear into the house during family garden parties. It’s not proper.Written for the Kylux titleception event.





	Fools in Your Garden

**Author's Note:**

> My fic written for the Kylux titleception.  
> Beta read by [Glass_Oceans](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans).  
> I also made a moodboard, all images except the ones of AD and DG are royalty free. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.mediafire.com/view/jbxks1yt2sb81ek/f1UvzQ8n.jpg/file)  
> 

It’s their first summer back from college in the big city in the suburbs of Pismo Beach. It’s a quaint little town on the Pacific coast, known only for the thousands of migrating monarch butterflies which are attracted by the eucalyptus trees in a nature preserve aptly named Monarch Butterfly Grove. 

 

The Organa-Solos always throw big garden parties in summer and the entire neighborhood is, of course, invited. 

 

The day is approaching late afternoon and their garden is filled with people, little kids running between the legs of adults and almost making them trip. Leia has erected a big foldable table laden with food and Han is manning the barbeque.  
He looks like a man on a mission, Armitage thinks. A mission that involves a lot of grilled meat, staring at grilled meat, twirling tongs and drinking bottled beer while wearing a hideous apron.  
Ben snorts next to him when Armitage tells him this. They are sitting on the porch of Ben’s tree house, their feet dangling off the edge, as far away from all the people as possible. Leia doesn’t allow Ben to disappear into the house during family garden parties. It’s not _proper_.  
Ben couldn’t give less of a fuck. He doesn’t care about the neighbors and what is proper. 

At least Armitage is also invited and able to somewhat limit Ben’s suffering. They always sit in the tree house and gossip about the neighbours below them. Armitage enjoys commenting on the poor manners and slipping toupets the most, calls local politicians and kids alike idiots.  
They drink soda while observing the people milling around the garden, waiting for the food from the barbeque to be ready. Usually they only flee into the tree house after eating something, but Han is especially slow today and Ben’s menace of a baby cousin is in town.

She’s nine, already made friends with some elementary school kids from Pismo Beach and they are set on pestering Ben and Armitage. Rey cannonballed into the pool earlier, splashing water all over Ben’s torso and he had to go towel off and get a new shirt. His hair is still slightly wet. Armitage saw drops drip down Ben’s neck and onto his new shirt earlier.

He’s watching Ben now too while Ben is looking down into the backyard. He’s resting his folded arms on the low banister, chin resting on them and a slightly pissed off expression on his face. Armitage doesn’t say anything, senses that Ben doesn’t need that right now and takes another sip of his soda. He keeps staring at him, watches more drops of water trail down Ben’s neck and darken the collar of his shirt, watches his face as his eyes sweep over the garden and a strand of hair fall against his cheekbone. He forces himself to not reach out and tuck it behind his hair.  
Maybe Armitage has known for a while that he’s in love with Ben, but in moments like these it hits him again how deeply he has fallen for him. 

He never dared to act on it, dared to imagine that Ben feels the same way (Armitage is sure he doesn’t), he’s afraid to ruin their friendship, ruin everything they have. 

 

“Armitage!” Ben suddenly says, pokes him rather forcefully and Armitage blinks, trying to focus again. He’s acutely aware that he drifted off but thankfully actually diverted his gaze at one point.  
“You wouldn’t reply,” Ben explains, huffing.  
“Sorry,” Armitage replies, he doesn’t know what else to say. Explaining himself seems impossible. Sorry, I daydreamed about your sexy neck and what we could be if I weren’t so afraid?

And Armitage realizes that’s what he is. Afraid to be in love.

He looks at Ben and while Ben still seems slightly miffed about being ignored there’s also a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“You don’t need to apologize for that,” he says. “I just wanted to show you that dad—”  
He can’t finish the sentence, Armitage interrupts him by leaning over and pressing his lips against Ben’s. It lasts maybe a fragment of a second before Armitage pulls away, but Ben follows him, keeping their lips connected.  
Armitage barely understands what he just did—he was brave, he realizes—and Ben is kissing him back. It’s still only closed lips pressed against each other, but it’s something Armitage never expected to happen and he’s overwhelmed. When he breaks the kiss Ben is looking at him with hopeful eyes, and Armitage has to look away. He chews on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he was never able to get rid of.  
“Hey,” Ben murmurs softly and puts one of his big hands on Armitage’s shoulder. “I like you. A lot. I want to keep kissing you, if you want that, too.”  
He looks at Ben at this, but can’t do anything except nod and a moment later Ben is kissing him again. His lips are soft and Armitage parts his after a while and welcomes Ben’s tongue in his mouth.  
It’s perfect, he thinks. He never wants to stop kissing Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainySidewalk), [tumblr](http://itsallaboutflowermetaphors.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://allaboutflowermetaphors.dreamwidth.org)  
> 


End file.
